40 Missed CallsNaruSasu Oneshot
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: Naruto keeps calling but it only leads to voice mail...why is he being ignored by him?


_**40 Missed Calls…NaruSasuOne-shot**_

_******Yaoi******_

_***Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep***_

'_Come on Sasuke, pick up the phone…'_

_***Beep, Beep*, Beep, Beep***_

"Please pick up the phone."

_***Beep, Beep***_

"_**I am sorry, the service you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment, please try again later."**_

Sighing, the blond close the phone once more again. Throwing the phone on the bed, he closed his eyes and sat back on his chair.

The room was only filled with the ticking of the clock and the slow dripping of water.

"_**Sasuke…what are you doing?" **_

* * *

**_Voice mail_**_**: **_

_**April 19**__**th**__** at 7:20 p.m.**_

"_Hey Sasuke, I thought I should remind you about the exam we are having on Friday…You didn't come yesterday nor today so I am just reminding you. Well bye." _

_**April 20**__**th**__** at 5:34 p.m. **_

"_Yo Sasuke, you didn't show up today, are you alright dude?"_

_**April 23**__**rd**__** at 8:59 p.m.**_

"_Oi Sasuke, I went to your apartment earlier today, you weren't there. Where are you?" _

_**April 27**__**th**__** at 6:12 p.m. **_

"_Hey Sasuke, Sakura is getting worried...where are you?"_

_**April 29**__**th**__** at 3:00 p.m.**_

"_Hey Sasuke, why aren't you answering the phone dude…what are you up too?" _

_**May 1**__**st**__** at 12:00 p.m.**_

"_Sasuke, I went to your apartment, why aren't you answering the door…you are making me worry dude…what are you doing?"_

_**May 1**__**st**__** at 3:15 p.m.**_

"_Hey Sasuke, why aren't you answering our calls? Everybody is worried…please Sasuke….answer the phone."_

_**May 1**__**st**__** at 4:09 p.m.**_

"_I went to your job Sasuke, is it true? That you quit your job ..Is it true? What are you doing man; you are making me worry Sasuke…I…Never mind. Sasuke please call back."_

_**May 2**__**nd**__** at 6:00 p.m.**_

"_I still see you haven't answered the phone, Sasuke…what are you doing?"_

_**May 2**__**nd**__** at 11:34 p.m.**_

"_I know it's late, but I just wanted to see it you would answer…"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 5:49 a.m. **_

"_I still see you won't pick up the phone…why is that Sasuke? Why aren't you answering? We are all worry about you…especially…"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 7:00 a.m.**_

"_Sasuke, I really miss you…"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 2:00 p.m.**_

"_I am sorry Sasuke…about that last message…"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 2:30 p.m.**_

"_GAHH!"….._

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 2:39 p.m.**_

"_Sasuke….I really do miss you…"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 2:49 p.m.**_

"_I don't know…Sasuke…but I feel weird…Sasuke…where are you?"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 3:01 p.m.**_

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…why are you ignoring us? Why Sasuke -sniff- Sasuke…we all miss you…I miss you Sasuke..."_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 3:50 p.m.**_

"_Hey Sasuke…I was looking through our old photos…and realize something…"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 4:06 p.m.**_

"_Sasuke…why are you doing this? What are you thinking? What are you doing right now? Are you thinking about us…Sakura? Shikamaru? Lee? Ino? Choji? Neji? Tenten? Kiba? Shino? Hinata? Or…me?"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 4:56 p.m.**_

"_Sasuke…answer the phone. I can't take it anymore. I am here…outside your door. Open up. Please Sasuke."_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 6:59 p.m.**_

"_I am still outside your door Sasuke…open up please…I miss you…I…"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 9:00 p.m.**_

"_I found an extra key under the mat Sasuke…where are you? The house is really quiet and there is no trace you have been here for a while…Sasuke…"_

_**May 3**__**rd**__** at 11:59 p.m.**_

"_I hope it is alright with you if I can come back again? Well if not, I am still coming. So I am keeping the key."_

_**May 4**__**th**__** at 8:50 p.m.**_

"_Gahh, it is taking me so much not to call you every second…-sigh- Sasuke…I am at your apartment again…it smells like you. It makes me miss you more…Sasuke…"_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 6:00 a.m.**_

"_Hey, I left a copy of my key…"_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 2:15 p.m.**_

"_Hey Sasuke…the teachers are starting to get concern…you haven't been in school for a while. Everybody is getting worry for you. I think they are going to get the policed involve if we can't make contact with you soon."_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 3:56 p.m.**_

"_Sasuke…you are making me worry, a whole lot. Why aren't you answering…Sasuke?_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 4:08 p.m.**_

"_-small sobs- Sasuke…where are you?"_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 4:12 p.m.**_

"_I am at your apartment. Again…"_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 5:01 p.m.**_

"_It has been sixteen days now…where are you? Why aren't you making contact? You are driving me worry…I miss you Sasuke…I think…I think...-sigh-"_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 5:30 p.m.**_

"_I am going to tell you now…Sasuke…I think…I think I love you…"_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 5:45 p.m.**_

"_You think I am being stupid…for worrying…for acting like an idiot."_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 5:50 p.m.**_

"_Sasuke…I am staying at your apartment…I can't make myself leave…Sasuke…I miss you so much…it hurts. –Sniffs- Sasuke…please come back..."_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 8:00 p.m.**_

"_I really hope you come back soon…I miss you Sasuke…I love you."_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 8:34 p.m.**_

"_I miss you, please come back home."_

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 9:00 p.m.**_

"_Please pick up…I want to hear your voice. I want to know if you are alright." _

_**May 5**__**th**__** at 11:59 p.m.**_

"_I love you Sasuke…so please come… I am going crazy here…" _

_**May 6**__**th**__** at 12:05 a.m.**_

"_Sasuke…I can't sleep…I need to know…where you are?"_

_**May 6**__**th**__** at 12:45 a.m.**_

"_Sasuke…come back home soon okay…where ever you are." _

_**May 6**__**th**__** at 5:30 a.m. **_

"_Sasuke…I know I am be annoying with calling you, but I just want to make sure you are alright. I miss you…everybody does. So please pick up at least or call me back or anybody else. It really doesn't have to be me. I know there are other people you may know. But at least tell someone where you are…let us known if you are okay. That you are safe and sound, at least it would make us really happy to at least hear from you. So please make contact with us Sasuke…I miss you so much. I want to hear your voice again, see that smirk of yours. Look into you dark eyes, able to touch. I just want to know if you are alright Sasuke."_

* * *

_**One Message:**_

_**Receive at 5:45 a.m.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**You dweeb, I didn't know you be the one to almost fill me up with so many voicemail. –Sigh- I'll be home soon. So don't worry about me anymore you baka. At least be happy I am contacting you seeing that you are awake…I think…at the moment. And hey you…I…I missed you too you loud mouth…and…well I'll see you soon. And you better not mess up my apartment!**_

_**-Sasuke.**_

* * *

May 6th

7:30 a.m.

Everything was quiet in the Uchiha apartment besides the ticking of the clock.

Upon opening the door, the dark haired teen looked around for anything.

Stepping inside of the small apartment, he laid his phone along with his keys on the table. Seeing the black phone on the table, he chuckles softly, heading towards his room. Only to come see a sleeping blond on his bed.

Curled up in a small ball, holding tightly on to the pillow. Sasuke leans on the frame of the door. Staring at the peaceful and quiet blond.

Shaking his head, he takes of his shoes along with his shirt and moves towards the bed.

Hearing shuffling in the room, a sleepy Naruto open his eyes lazily.

Sitting up, he comes to see a half-naked teen. Blushing he tried to register who this was.

But before he could speak, soft lips crashed on his. Surprise, Naruto didn't know what to do but melt into the kiss. Smelling the scent of coca mixed with a hint of vanilla, Naruto smiled.

Separating from the soft but passionate kiss, Sasuke smiled and laid in bed, bringing Naruto along with him.

"You're back"

"No duh you idiot."

"You took your time"

"Well I had something to do…"

"…At least you are back…"

"Not after 40 voicemail, Naruto…"

"Hehe…Sorry about that."

"Hn."

Sasuke soon found his lips once more on the blond who responded back as soon as the raven haired lips touched his own.


End file.
